He never realised
by Chennah
Summary: ONE-SHOT ft. Taylor Swift's Invisible. The way I loved him, he never understood. He never tried to come closer to the ice surrounding my heart, nor tries to break it. He was there, but at the same time he wasn't. Cause Amu was there, and I wasn't.


He never realized

Summary: ft. Taylor Swift's Invisible. The way I loved him, he never understood. He never tried to come closer to the ice surrounding my heart, nor tries to break it. He was there, but at the same time he wasn't. Cause Amu was there, and I wasn't.

Invisible She cant see the way your eyes

_**Light up, when you smile**_

_**She'd never notice how you'd stop and stare**_

_**Whenever she walks by**_

I stood in the hallway, gazing at you as you never for a second took your eyes off her. The way your eyes lit up, every time you smile, makes me want to smile too. She never noticed when you stopped in the middle of the hallway to stare at her when she walked by with Tadase.

And you cant see me wanting you

_**The way you want her**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

I was always there, but you never noticed. You were everything I needed and cared for. You were the one I loved, but you never really tried to find out. I wondered if you liked me too, when you protected me when I was in need. But I doubted it as fast as I thought of it.

I just wanna show you

_**She don't even know you**_

_**She's never gonna love you like, I wanted to **_

_**And you just see right through me**_

_**But if you only knew me**_

I sat at the canteen tables once, you and me alone. I spoke, "What if I loved you?" You laughed and replied, "I would laugh to my heart's content. That is impossible!" I dream that we could become a couple, but it was so contradicting. I was so unbelievably short, but you were so stunningly tall. It _was _impossible for us. I guess I was being _conceited_. You always saw through my feelings, when I cried, you knew it was fake. When I smiled, you guessed it was pretend. When I laughed, you knew it was genuine. But you never knew me the way I knew myself. But I can't blame you. For everyone doesn't know. I guess I was acting too conceited, too spoilt, like a 7-year old kid that already owns a car.

_**We could be a beautiful, **_

_**Miracle, unbelievable, **_

_**Instead of just, Invisible**_

_**Yeah, eh oh. **_

We could have been a great couple, instead of like now; no one knows my true feelings. You might have thought I don't even _have _feelings.

_**There's a fire inside of you, **_

_**That can't help but shine through**_

_**She's never gonna see the light,**_

_**No mater what you do**_

You are good in every sport, and everyone looks up to you. Everyone acknowledges your talent. Nobody knows mine. You tried your best to show off to her, but she never realizes.

_**And all I think about is how to make you think of me,**_

_**And everything that we could be**_

I lie awake in bed almost every night, thinking of how we could spend our days together, having fun.

_**I just wanna show you,**_

_**She don't even know you, **_

_**She's never gonna love you, like I wanted to**_

_**And you just see right through me,**_

_**But if you only knew me, **_

_**We could be a beautiful, **_

_**Miracle 3, unbelievable,**_

_**Instead of just invisible…**_

We were like nothing, no rumor like Tadase and Amu spread about us. We were invisible.

_**Like shadows, in the faded light,**_

_**Oh, we're invisible,**_

_**I just wanna open your eyes, and make you realize…**_

_**I just wanna show you, she don't even know you**_

_**Baby, let me love you like, let me want you…**_

We were shadows of Amu and Tadase, like frosted glass. I want to open you eyes and let you know how much I loved you since we met. I want you to let me love you, instead of want you.

_**And you just see right through me, **_

_**But if you only knew me,**_

_**We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just **_

_**Invisible…**_

Oh ho, yeah

_**She cant see the way your eyes, **_

_**Light up when you…**_

_**Smile…**_

Hope you enjoyed spending time with me, cause you won't be able to anymore.

Regards,

Rima Mashiro…

Sayonara,

Na-gi-hi-ko.

Nagihiko let a tear roll down his cheek after he read the letter. Rima had left, and who knows where?

-End-

Hey readers, thank you for reading! Please review if you have any comments! A sequel should be made… right? PM me or review to tell me about continuing! I would gladly accept your comments!


End file.
